


Do you wanna build a Snowman?

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Breakup, Short, first snow, hyunin as brothers, jeongin wants to build a snowman, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Hyunjin's sad because of his recent breakup but Jeongin really wants to build a snowman. And who can say no to Jeongin?





	Do you wanna build a Snowman?

When Jeongin woke up and looked out of the window, the first thing he saw was big white snowflakes falling down. He squealed in excitement and scrambled out of his bed and towards the window. The whole front yard was white, and he saw some of the neighbor kids already outside, having fun in the snow. He could only think of one thing he wanted to do right now. But first, he needed to wake a certain someone.

Jeongin ran out of his room and down the hall, excitedly knocking on his brother’s door. “Hyunjin, wake up! It’s snowing”, he shouted. He heard a groan from the other side of the door. “Go away, Jeongin. I’m not up for childish games today...”

The younger pouted but decided not to take his brother’s words to heart. He knew that Hyunjin was suffering from his recent break up. So, what kind of brother would he be if he just let the older sulk in his room, like he had for the past three weeks. He entered Hyunjin’s room, unsurprised to find him in bed, completely covered by his thick blanket.

“Come on, Jinnie...you love the first snow!” Jeongin tried to coax him, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “Yeah, I also loved my boyfriend. Shit happens...”, Hyunjin snapped. Jeongin rolled his eyes. Playing soft didn’t get him anywhere, so he needed to call for more drastic measures. He grabbed onto Hyunjin’s blanket and yanked it away from his body.

“Jeongin!” Hyunjin exclaimed in annoyance, sitting up. “I’m not giving this back until you get your shit together and build a damn snowman with me!” Jeongin declared. “Language”, their oldest brother Woojin said while passing Hyunjin's room. Hyunjin groaned once again, running a hand through his greasy, unwashed hair. “Why are you so insistent on building a snowman with me? Go ask Woojin.”

“First of all, have you seen Woojin’s snowmen? Horrendous! And second, you need to start getting out of the house more. When was the last time you even left your room to take a shower?” Jeongin asked in exasperation. “Dunno, what day is it?” Hyunjin questioned. The younger rolled his eyes again. “Please, Hyunjin. We _always_ build a snowman together during the first real snow”, he pleaded.

His brother’s expression softened slightly. It was true. Ever since Jeongin had been old enough to walk properly, he and Hyunjin had made it their thing to build the prettiest snowman in the entire street. “Fine...give me 15 minutes to wash up and get ready...”, he finally caved in, making his brother jump and squeal in excitement.

“I’ll meet you downstairs.”

~

“I can’t believe Jeongin actually got him out of bed...”, Woojin said to their parents when they all stood in the doorway, watching the two youngest work on their snowman all wrapped up in thick jackets and scarves with colorful beanies on their heads. “Look at Hyunjin. He looks so much better already. I guess, Jeongin just has that effect on people”, Dad said. “I suppose...it was about time somebody kicked Hyunjin’s ass”, the oldest son replied.

~

“See? That’s worth getting out of bed for, isn’t it?” Jeongin asked once they had finished their masterpiece. They snowman was taller than Hyunjin, smiling down at them like an old friend. Hyunjin chuckled and put an arm around his little brother’s shoulders. “I guess it was. Thank you, Jeongin”, he replied.

Jeongin grinned at him. “No problem. This is the first time I’ve seen you smile in three weeks!” he pointed out. Hyunjin patted the younger’s shoulder. “I guess I just needed a reminder that my life didn’t revolve around that guy. And that I should spend more quality time like this with my family”, he said. Jeongin chuckled and shoved his brother playfully. “Don’t get too sappy!” the younger warned. Hyunjin just laughed.

“Come on, little brother. Let’s go inside and get some hot chocolate – and then we can build a family for this lonely fella, how does that sound?” Hyunjin asked. “Sounds perfect”, Jeongin replied. 


End file.
